The SongBird Transfer Student
by CaseyCase
Summary: When Melody attends Shirokin High School disguised as a boy with her twin brother, how will she manage to keep her identity a secret from the Shin and the guys? And what will happen if she is found out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first story to post on FanFiction so bare with me while I figure out how things work on here and get into writing this story! Thank you!

* * *

Melody stood in front of Shirokin boys high school. Blue eyes turned up to scan the campus, her cap resting on her head, stuffed with her waist length raven hair. The boy's uniform that she currently wore, making her look more like the twin brother she currently stood beside.

"Are you sure they won't know that I'm a girl?" She asked the slightly taller male beside her.

"They won't know anything. By what I heard the guys here are all dense, especially the one's you'll have in your class. Just don't lose your hat and you'll be fine, Mel." Nate stated.

"Still sucks that I have to pretend to be a boy." A slight pout formed on her lips.

Her brother laughed, "Like that's anything knew to you. Anyway the principle knows who you are, he just wants to test the guys in the school."

"No, he and our dad want to make a fool out of me when everyone in the school finds out I'm a girl." She moved to walk through the gate of the school.

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine. Besides if you run into any trouble you have your brothers to take care of you." Nathan said, following her into the school.

* * *

As Yamaguchi walked into the teachers' offices, she heard the conversation right away.

"They're twins? I wonder if they're cute…" Mrs. Fujiyama asked in wander, her finger pressed to her lip.

"Who's twins?" Yamaguchi asked as she sat at her desk.

Eguchi looked over at the math teacher and laughed a bit, "I guess you haven't heard yet. There are two new students enrolled here. A set of twins. Mel and Nathan Inouya. Mel will actually be attending you homeroom class."

"Oy? When will they be here?" Kumiko Yamaguchi asked curiously, wondering if her new student would be any different from the rest of class 3-D.

"Today, actually. Mel is in 3-D and Nate is in 3-A with Iwamoto." Eguchi explained.

The two teachers instantly hopped up from the seats, "Now?"

Suddenly a knock at the door, caught their attention as two almost identical boys stepped in the office with them, one just a bit shorter with a cap on his head and more feminine features. Both boys had dark raven hair and bright blue eyes that gave off the impression they weren't completely Japanese born.

The taller of the boys looked at them, "My name is Nathan, Inouya and this is my brother, Mel."

Yamaguchi eyed Mel curiously, she couldn't help but noticed how much he lacked the manlier traits of the other boys in her class, she felt slightly concerned about his wellbeing in the school. She'd have to keep an eye out for possible bullies around that one. It seemed to her that Nathan would have less trouble with that.

With a bright smile she walked up to Mel, offering him her hand to shake, "I'm KumikoYamaguchi and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

Mel looked at her in surprise before hesitantly taking her hand lightly, "Oh, nice to meet you, Ms. Yamaguchi." He gave her a small shy smile.

"Well, let's go introduce you to the class then, Mel." She smiled brightly before leading him out to the room, _This guy is going to have a few problems here… _she thought as she walked, "So where are you transferring from?"

"Hawaii." Melody told the teacher. She couldn't help but wonder what this class would be like.

* * *

After a while Yamaguchi walked up to the door of the classroom and walked in, "Everyone! This is Mel Inouya! He will be joining our class!" She announced as she clapped the slender male on the back.

Melody blinked and had to keep herself from falling forward when the teacher hit her on the back. She'd never expected a woman, not much taller or bigger than her to be so strong.

The class looked up at her with a bored expression, obviously all falling for her disguise as a boy.

"Why don't you tell them something about yourself, Mel?" Yamaguchi asked, smiling kindly at her new student.

"Um… I don't really have anything to tell them." It was more like she had nothing she felt like she could share at the moment that they'd even care about.

"Well you'll be sitting beside Sawada. Sawada, stand up so he knows who you are." Kumiko couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad idea to put the weaker boy next to the boss of the class, though she doubted Shin would do anything to hurt him.

With a sigh Shin simply raised a hand, "That's me. Just come sit, man."

Melody looked at the guy at the back of the class. He seemed to be the lazy sort. Stifling a sigh she navigated through the mess of desks, bags and feet to get to her desk. Just before she made it to the desk, she someone stick their leg in front of hers, causing her to trip.

A hand instantly went to her hat before she stood up straight and glared at the guy who had tripped her.

He didn't even move his foot, simply linked his hands behind his head, "What? Don't know how to watch where you're going?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes before taking her seat.

The guys around him laughed, "Uchi, that's just wrong," teased a bigger guy.

"Nah, Kuma, he should have just been paying attention, right?" asked another guy that seemed to be in their group.

Melody sighed before leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes, this would be more of a pain than she thought it would.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews and advice would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Again, I'm still figuring out this website and everything so bare with me please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm not giving descriptions of the non oc characters because you already know who they are and because I only know their descriptions from the anime and partially from the manga since I haven't seen the drama yet.

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Once class was over, Melody quickly stood up and headed to the door. Even from her five feet distance from her desk to the door, she still managed to get stopped by a blocked exit. Five guys closest two her, Sawada, Uchi, Kuma, and the other two who she had learned based on their conversation were known as, Noda and Minami, had all managed to block her path, simply just standing there.

"Hey, you guys, can I get by, please?" she asked, her attitude slipping into her tone ever so slightly.

Instead of doing as she asked them to, Uchi turned around and grinned at her, along with Minami, "It's Mel, right?" Uchi asked, placing and arm over her shoulders in a playfully friendly gesture.

Reflexively, Mel glanced over her shoulder then back at Uchi, "Yeah, that's my name, why?"

"How good are you with the ladies?" Minami asked with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Melody couldn't help but laugh at that, "Better than you'd think." She shook her head, "I gotta go." She stepped away from him and headed out the door, behind Sawada who seemed to lack interest in the subject.

"Oy! Inouya!" Mel spun around to see Yamaguchi, or Yankumi as the other students seemed to call her, running up toward her waving an arm in the air.

"Can I talk to you, Inouya, are you heading anywhere important?" She asked.

"I'm just heading to get some lunch and to find my brother but yeah, you can talk."

The teacher smiled brightly and nodded before falling into step beside her new student, "You're new here and the guys here can be a little rough on those who they consider weaker than they are or different."

So far, Melody could get that, "Are you worried that I'll be a victim of bullying or something of that sort?"

"Well… yeah… Just if you have any trouble with anyone can you come to me or one of the other teachers?" She seemed genuinely concerned for Mel.

Mel sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but I'll be fine, really. I can handle myself well enough."

The thin woman simply nodded her expression doubtful of Mel's response.

* * *

As soon as classes were over for the day, Melody found Nathan in the hall down from classroom 3-D. Melody couldn't help but frown at that. She and Nate had three other siblings other than each other, older brothers to be exact. Currently they were living with those siblings while staying in Japan.

"How'd it go for you?" he asked curiously once she had passed by him with a sigh.

"Okay enough, I guess. More irritating than anything though. How about for you?" she peeked up at him from under the bill of her cap.

He shook his head a bit, "By what I heard around the school, the class I was placed in isn't as bad as yours. They say you have a lot of delinquents in 3-D."

"That doesn't sound too far off," she stretched her arms over her head as she stepped out of the school's entrance.

"Well you seem to have calmed down since this morning, Mel. What brought that on?"

Hesitantly she glanced around to make sure no one was listening or close enough to overhear them, "This morning I thought I'd have problems actually passing as a guy and then no one even seemed to question it other than to assume me being weaker than everyone else."

He paused in his steps and looked at his sisters, dumbfounded and before he busted out laughing, "Are you trying to say you're just upset because you can actually pass as a guy?"

"Yes," she pouted.

Her brother just continued to laugh, "Crazy person." After a minute he calmed down, "Are you planning on going out tonight?"

"I'm thinking about it." Melody glanced around them again, "We're not on campus anymore, think I could take this hat off now?" It was shocking to her just how constricting it felt to keep her hair stuffed into a hat like that.

He shrugged, "Go ahead I guess. I mean even if someone sees you, they'd probably just assume you were a guy with really long hair."

"You're enjoying this way too much, Nate," she mumbled as she pulled her cap off and allowed her long black locks to fall down her back. Despite her complaint of his comment, he had a point. The jacket to the boy's uniform she wore hid any sort of curves she had as did her pants which required one of her own belts in order to hold them up on her waist because they were so baggy around her hips.

"I really am," he laughed again.

Before long the twins reached their brother's house, where Melody walked in, "Daisuke! Eiji! Kaoru!" she called out for her brothers to see who was actually home but instead of being greeted by any of them, she just heard arguing from the sitting room.

"Dude! We all know Melody won't last longer than a month at that school pretending to be a boy!" Eiji joked, obviously having hadn't heard her. Eiji was the second oldest, an English teacher at a high school rivaling Shirokin.

Mel stepped into the room with them and glared at her brothers before sighing, "I have too many brothers," she turned to walk out the room, "I'm gonna change and head out."

"Wait but it's your turn to make dinner!" Kaoru called out. Kaoru was the middle brother and a second year college student in the local university.

"I can cook if she wants some time to herself," Daisuke stated flatly as he closed the book in his hand. The eldest of the family at age twenty six worked as a lawyer in Japan and was well known for his lack of the ability of cooking. His suggestion was met with a course of horrified 'no's.

Melody giggled at that and shook her head, "What if I pick up takeout?"

The four men all nodded their agreeance to that. With a nod, Melody turned, heading upstairs to her room to change out of her uniform and into a pair of nice fitting jeans, sandals, and a tank top. She couldn't help but feel better to wear clothes that actually fit.

* * *

Just as Melody was about to head out, Daisuke stopped her, "Melody, can you stop by the bar and take some money to Saya?"

She shrugged and nodded, "Sure. What does she need money for now?"

"I lost a bet." He shrugged before turning away, "It's not like the bar isn't on the way to the restaurant to pick up dinner anyway."

Rolling her eyes she headed out the door, stuffing the money for the food and the money for Saya in her pocket.

Saya was their cousin on their father's side and because Saya's parents had already passed away when she was just Melody and Nate's age of seventeen. Since then Daisuke and Eiji have been trying to make sure she was well enough off.

It wasn't a long walk from Daisuke's house to the hostess bar Saya worked at. Mel had never been inside the place and all she knew was that the owner's name was Yasue but other than that she knew nothing else of it, other than that her brothers said a yakuza helped run the business.

As soon as she opened the door to the building, she couldn't help but noticed the smells of alcohol and the female giggling around. Mel glanced around until she spotted the dyed blonde hair of her cousin and the woman beside her in a kimono with black hair in a bun.

"Oh! Melody!" Saya exclaimed excitedly as she threw her arms around the young woman, "Your brothers told me you'd be coming to town soon. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" she smiled kindly.

"Great! This is my boss, Yasue," Saya gestured to the woman standing beside her.

Yasue nodded and gave her a kind smile, "You're as pretty as Saya described. She also tells me you sing beautifully as well?"

Melody blushed slightly and shrugged, "It all depends on your opinion when it comes to that."

"So what brings you out here, Mel?" her cousin asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just dropping off some money Dai owes you and about to go pick up our dinner." She glanced over just as she spotted her homeroom teacher coming toward them.

Yamaguchi seemed to be studying Melody closely, giving the girl a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Who's this? A bit young to be working here, don't ya think?"

Mel shook her head, "No, I'm not working here, just stopping by but I really gotta go now. Bye, nice meeting the two of you. And nice seeing you, Saya." She quickly turned to head out of the business and to get away from her homeroom teacher who was close to figuring out her secret.

Only instead of letting her leave alone like she wanted, Kumiko Yamaguchi followed her out. This couldn't be a good sign for her.

"Mel Inouya?..." Yamaguchi asked hesitantly, "You're a girl?..."

Mel sighed and looked back at her teacher, keeping quiet for now as she tried to come up with some other explanation.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, my knowledge consists of the anime and manga plots and my own creative plots so expect anything.

Remember to review and tell me what you think as well as offer any advice or thoughts on the story so far. Who knows what kind of trouble Mel will get into by the next chapters.

Oh and a big thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and read my story so far! It's much appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a girl but… why are you attending a boy's school?" Her teacher asked, visually confused as she stared at the girl, her mouth slightly ajar. Mel's being female would certainly explain a lot.

Melody was silent for a minute before blinking and giving Kumiko a mock look of confusion, "I'm sorry but I have no clue what you're talking about, miss. Do I know you from somewhere?" Even as she spoke it she knew it was too late. There was no way Yamaguchi hadn't noticed that she had almost literally ran away from her as soon as she realized she was there. It wasn't as if a math teacher wouldn't know something was up if she tried to tell her that Mel and Nate weren't twins but triplets and that she, Melody, was their sister.

The woman blinked before pursing her lips and giving the girl an irritated stare, "Like hell, _now_ you're going to pretend not to know who I am? I heard enough of that conversation to know you are who I think you are. It's a little late to play dumb, girly." Her hands rested on her hips as she scolded Melody, "Now do you want to tell me what's going on or do we need to talk this over with the principal?"

"He already knows. It was his idea that I attend Shirokin with Nate. I'm not even entirely sure why but that's all I can say. Just please don't tell the guys? I'm supposed to keep this a secret from the students for a long as possible." She almost pleaded with the older female.

Yamaguchi seemed to be close in age to her brother Eiji, she wondered if she could win her over as easily as she could her brothers but she doubted it.

She carefully pushed her glasses up on her nose, lost in thought for a minute before she finally answered Melody's request, "Fine. I won't tell anyone but I'll warn you now. If Sawada senses anything off he'll be digging in to it until he figures it out."

By the way it sounded to Mel, this woman had experience dealing with that student, she nodded, grinning brightly, "Alright! Thank you so much, Yamaguchi sensei! I owe you one!" In her excitement she threw her arms around her teacher before hearing her phone ding as she received a text.

Quickly glancing at the bright screen, long enough to see the time and the text from an apparently starving brother, blue eyes flashed to the woman, "Gotta go, sorry and thanks again! Bye Yamaguchi sensei!" she quickly turned and dashed down the side walk in the direction of the restaurant she was supposed to pick the food up from.

The young teacher stared in surprise after having received a hug from the girl followed by her quick exit. Watching as Mel sprinted out of her sight, she shrugged, "She's fast, I'll give her that much." She stated flatly before heading back to the bar.

* * *

A door slamming down stairs distracted the raven haired teenage girl from her sleep. Yawning as she stretched across the bed and bundles of sheets around her to look at her alarm clock which showed in red, the time of eight thirty.

Her eyes widened as she quickly climbed out of bed, "I'm late!"

Melody couldn't believe she had already managed to be late to school on her second day, though from what she saw the day before it wasn't anything unusual at Shirokin. The guys came and went as the pleased without any sort of true discipline other than teachers threatening them.

She quickly threw on her uniform and stuffed her hair in a hat before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

* * *

A door slamming down stairs distracted the raven haired teenage girl from her sleep. Yawning as she stretched across the bed and bundles of sheets around her to look at her alarm clock which showed in red, the time of eight thirty.

Her eyes widened as she quickly climbed out of bed, "I'm late!"

Melody couldn't believe she had already managed to be late to school on her second day, though from what she saw the day before it wasn't anything unusual at Shirokin. The guys came and went as the pleased without any sort of true discipline other than teachers threatening them.

She quickly threw on her uniform and stuffed her hair in a hat before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

Shin leaned back in his desk as class began. He hadn't felt any real reason to be at school today but decided it would be better than just laying around his apartment all day.

He vaguely registered that the new guy wasn't in class; it seemed that Inouya had figured out how things worked in this school, or maybe he had just decided it wasn't for him. He seemed too skinny and frail to actually be able to survive in that school. Then again maybe the new guy would catch the attention of Fujiyama who seemed to protect all the pretty boys. He seemed to remember hearing that the guy had a sibling attending the school as well so it wasn't as if he was entirely alone there.

The sullen young man's thoughts were derailed as he heard the door slide open behind him. Leaning back in the chair he watched as, none other than Inouya.

He seemed to be a little bit winded; as if he had run a marathon to get there, Shin assumed he'd ran there.

Inouya returned the teacher's annoyed glare with an apologetic grin. Math with Yamaguchi has already ended and they were currently sitting through English, a class Shin doubted the transfer student would even need.

Once the new guy had made it to his seat—without tripping or any other incident—Shin watched as he folded his arms on the desk before hiding his face in them, almost like he planned to go right back to sleep, wouldn't surprise him if he did though and he wouldn't blame the guy either.

Without his even realizing it, his gaze started sliding down to Inouya's waist. His jacket and shirt had risen to expose part of his waist.

Hip bones protruding above his belt caught his attention. Just how skinny was this guy, surely he wasn't so thin as to be almost starved, right? From what he could see, his pale skin seemed flawless.

A sudden realization that he was staring at another guy's body caused him to shake his head in an attempt to clear it just as he noticed Kuma looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and confused expression. Shin simply leaned back in his desk and closed his eyes, deciding to sleep instead of think about it any longer. Inouya had the right idea, sleeping was a much better idea than listening to the teachers go on and on.

* * *

By the time the early classes had ended and lunch rolled around, Mel had woken up to the sound of chair sliding in and conversation beside her.

"Guys, let's go get lunch. I'm starving." The blonde haired, Kuma stated as he stood up with his bag in hand.

"I could go for some food." Noda responded before turning to the others.

Melody stretched her limps from her cramped position, she hadn't planned to fall asleep through class but with the monotone teachers, she couldn't much help it. It wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't had just woken up to go to school only to go back to sleep. She vaguely registered Minami and Uchi agree to going off campus for lunch with the guys standing around her and Sawada's desks.

"What about you, Shin?" Kuma asked, looking over at his lazy friend.

Sawada stretched and stood up, "Sure, why not?"

Mel adjusted her hat before moving to grab her bag only to be distracted by a hand suddenly falling on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sawada, or Shin, staring down at her.

His eyes seemed cold and emotionless but also seemed to hold a certain amount of curiosity, "We're getting something to eat, come on."

Based on his expression, she felt like he wasn't giving her much of a choice. Before she could respond, the phone in her hand rang. Seeing that it was from Nate, she read the message only to frown then shrug.

"My brother just ditched me anyway so why not." She sighed and looked up at Shin again.

All his buddies were staring at him as if he were a crazy person.  
"Why are you inviting that little loser?" Minami complained to Sawada.

Shin simply shrugged, "Felt like it," he stated simply and turned to walk out, "Let's go."

And just like that, the group just followed after him. Melody couldn't help but notice how he seemed to behave as a boss around them. She followed after them, now curious about the leader of the group.

* * *

Author's Note: Remember to tell me what you think! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I wanna thank everyone who has already followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I'm glad you guys seem interested and I'll try to keep updating as often as I can. I'm enjoying writing this so knowing at least someone likes it, just makes me super happy and all fuzzy inside! Thanks again! :3

* * *

Mel shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked off the campus with the guys, just following along since they obviously knew where they were going, or so she hoped.

Ahead of her the guys discussed places to eat and what to get, pointedly ignoring her presence, although Sawada stayed beside her, his hands in his own pockets as he seemed to be lazily following behind. Based on his expression, Mel got the impression he didn't care much about anything.

Just by looking at him, she could see that he was the most attractive of that group, though looks, while pleasant, never really told her much about a person.

She was dragged out of her thoughts to find the others staring at her, most with looks of annoyance, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you were spacing out, dumb ass. We're about to cross the street, the least you could do is pay attention so you won't get ran over and we get blamed for it." Minami complained.

Mel blinked at his tone and frowned, "Don't have to be such an ass about it though," she mumbled quietly, not caring if he heard or not.

"Ehh? What did you say?" he shouted in response, grabbing the collar of her jacket and almost pulling her toward him.

Her eyes widened in surprise for a second before they narrowed on his face, "Seriously? If you're going to be grabbing me then obviously you heard me, but it's an explanation you're asking for then you very obviously have no right to call me a 'dumb ass' don't cha think?" She was just beginning to realize that going with these guys was a bad idea, but it wasn't as if this would be the first time her attitude had gotten her in trouble.

He and his friends all seemed equally stunned by her retort for a second, though Minami's hand never moved from the collar of her uniform. She thought for sure he'd hit her, instead, he just seemed to falter, "Well you look like a girl!" he shouted at her.

Mel smirked in amusement at that, "Does that mean you think I'm pretty?" She quickly took advantage of his surprise by freeing her collar from his grip and crossing the street to the fast food place across the street, the sounds of snickering following after her.

"Maybe Mel's not that bad after all, he's able to knock Minami's ego down a few pegs with just a few words." Uchi teased, following along behind Mel.

"Shut it, Uchi." Minami mumbled.

* * *

Shin watched in amusement as Mel sauntered into the building, Mel's face holding an expression of arrogant pride on his face. To him it seemed odd that any guy would even jokingly take being told he looked like a girl as a complement.

Before he had taken another step toward the place, Kuma was on Mel's heels. He shook his head and followed after the guys.

Once he stepped foot inside he spotted Mel first in line and ordering. While that wasn't exactly anything unordinary but the waitress seemed to be attempting to flirt with the blue eyed male. Instead of grinning and flirting or showing any interest or reaction to the girl's excessive giggling and smiling. Behind Mel, however, stood Shin's four friends, all of whom were staring at the cashier. Even Shin could see she was attractive but Mel simply returned her flirting with awkward politeness.

Once the group had stepped away to a table Uchi eyed Mel, "Eh? That chic totally had the hots for you! Why'd you blow her off like that?"

Mel's expression didn't change for a bit before confusion crossed over it, "What do you mean? She was just being friendly," he was distracted for a second once the food came, glancing down at a napkin before blushing ever so slightly and snatching the top napkin up and shoving it in his bag.

"What's that?" Noda asked curiously, an eyebrow raised curiously, a hint of mischief forming in his expression.

"Nothing." Mel stated flatly before he went about eating.

Shin watched the boy for a minute before turning his attention to his own food. Mel was definitely behaving strangely, at least for anyone attending Shirokin High School.

* * *

Melody stretched her arms over her head as she headed back toward the school with the guys, everyone walking a head of her but Sawada had chosen to stay back, following her. She could almost feel his intense stare on her back.

Before long she'd had enough of his staring and glanced back at him with a sort of glare, "Will you stop watching me? It's weird."

He didn't even blink, just kept his cold stare on her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed and shook her head, picking up her pace behind the guys toward the school, her hands going back to her pockets.

Sawada stepped up beside her, sending a sideways glance her way obviously deep in thought about something, "You're really a weird guy, ya know?"

"I'm sure. So are you for that matter," she didn't even bother to look up at him.

There was a quiet chuckle as she saw him shake his head from the corner of her eye, "Well to be fair, right now we're talking about you."

"No, _you're _talking about me. I have nothing to talk about," she stepped onto campus.

She'd expecting Shin to follow after them but he didn't, "Ey, guys, I'll see you later," he stated waving back at them but never stopping in his stride.

Melody watched him curiously for a second before heading inside. She couldn't imagine what point there was in walking back with them if he was just going to leave anyway.

Kuma and the others just nodded before heading inside while Mel watched Shin walk away, that is until Minami grabbed the back of her caller and pulled her back toward the building, "Come on, dumb ass."

She had the feeling he'd refer to her that way until the end of the term, though she couldn't exactly say she hadn't been called worse by others.

"You don't have to drag me!" she complained as she quickly avoided falling over.

* * *

Melody felt as if three o'clock couldn't come any faster. It seemed as if some of her classmates from 3-D had accepted her, though it was only Kuma and the guys while they still poked fun at her, they talked to her more and didn't completely ignore her as they had to begin with. Others in the class still tripped her or insulted her.

It seemed as if Nate had found a group of friends from his own class and chose to stay after school, leaving Mel to head home alone. They were twins but it wasn't as if they didn't have lives away from the other. Mel and Nate had always been able to make separate friends as well as a few that they shared so she had no complaint about heading back to Daisuke's house by herself.

As soon as she entered the house, it didn't take much before she realized she was the only one home. Daisuke and Eiji were most likely working and Kaoru and Nate were at school.

Staying at the house alone all day was the least productive thing she could imagine, it wasn't as if she'd do her school work before the night before it was due.

She replaced her uniform with a pair of shorts and a camisole—thankfully the weather was still warm enough for the clothing.

Then, with her hair cascading down her back and with an acoustic guitar which she thieved from a brother's room and an Ipod, she headed out the door.

It took the raven haired girl thirty minutes to find a quiet enough place, a grassy hill by a river. If anything, the area seemed relaxing.

Humming quietly, as she pulled the old but well taken care of instrument out of its case and strummed a few strings. Melody's musical talent focused most on singing and playing the piano, though, since Kaoru and Eiji both played the guitar a bit as a hobby, she'd gotten them to teach her a little bit.

Once she was comfortable with the acoustic's tuning, she began to play, singing along with the music as well. The song began with a slow melody.

_Feeling my way_

_Through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where_

_This journey will end_

_But I know where it starts_

The melody picked up just a bit. Her voice which was soft and quiet to begin with, raised and became a bit more upbeat in tone and pitch.

_They tell me_

_I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up _

_In a dream_

_That life will pass me by _

_If I don't open up my eyes_

_But that's fine by me_

Her voice grew even more as she got in to the song, singing with confidence as if this was what she loved, like singing was the one thing that made her happy.

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time_

_I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time_

_ I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

There was a break in the lyrics in which Melody hummed through, her blue eyes closed, just enjoying the sound of the music and a breeze that blew through.

_I tried carrying_

_The weight of the world _

_But I've only got two hands_

_Hope I get the chance_

_To travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay_

_Forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone _

_And love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time _

_I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

Just as she was about to continue with the song, a splash in the river distracted her, causing her to end it early in surprise. As her mind began to wander over whether it was a fish or something else, a quiet one person applause sounded from behind her.

A warm blush crossed her cheeks at the sound of it but the person standing behind her clapping his hands together surprised her even more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay! If you don't know the song already, it is "Wake me up" by Avicii but I was listening to a cover by Sam Tsui when I was writing this so if you don't know the song, check it out cause it's great. Obviously I don't own it since I just told you where I got it from. ^-^

Another thing- I have started back at school for this year and things will be busy for me, I'll try to keep updating as often as possible but, the best I can promise is to work on the story chapters a little at a time.

Another other thing- Thanks again for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Love to get more too!

One more thing- Sorry if this chapter isn't as great in quality as the others and if those aren't great either. If anyone is interested being a beta for this story I'd appreciate it! :3

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Kay so eventually I'll stop writing these but I just want to apologize in advance for how long it took me to post this. With classes starting back and the fact that I'm already supposed to be writing for my classes I've been exhausted! I'm an English Major so you'd think I'd be used to this and a better writer but anyway, sorry again!

Enjoy!

* * *

Melody wasn't used to anyone other than her family listening to her sing and play. Sure she'd played for groups before but then she hadn't known the people or cared, there were too many people around for her to worry about; a single stranger was different though. When one person was listening to her it seemed more intimate for some reason—at least one person she knew of.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the man who was not walking over to her.

"You've a very nice voice." He complimented, giving her a charming smile.

"Thank you."

He shrugged slightly, "Just speaking the truth."

"Is that an Ara High School Uniform?" She'd only seen glimpses of it from pictures of her brother's students.

He glanced down at himself then looked back to her, grinning, "It certainly is, you know anyone from there?"

"My brother is a teacher there. Eiji Inouya." She smiled at him, wondering if he knew of him.

"Oh, yeah, I have his class. He's pretty cool for a teacher." He shrugged slightly and glanced at his feet nervously.

From the corner of her eye she spotted Kuma, Uchi and Noda all heading down next the river, in her direction. Luckily, they hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet or recognized her. She quickly started putting her things together and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I really gotta go." She moved to go around the guy and by pass the other three but before she could he grabbed her shoulder and put his arm around it.

"What's a guy got to do to get a date with a pretty girl?" He smirked.

Melody's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't seemed that forward to begin with but she guess she should have seen it coming. She'd heard that the guys from that school where trouble makers just like they are at Shirokin but she just ignored it.

"Eh! You're one of Kudo's guys, aren't you? Are you causing trouble for that girl?" Kuma asked glaring over at him along with the other two. The three of them all held the same glare, obviously having something against the guy to begin with.

"What are you talking about? She's into me." He smirked confidently.

"Actually, no I'm not." Melody took a step away from the guy she had been previously talking to and over to Kuma, Uchi and Noda just to watch the guy get flustered in embarrassment and stomp away and back to where ever he had come from.

"So uh… wanna get a soda or something?" Uchi grinned at her, sizing her up and checking out her features, it was obvious he didn't recognize her at least and with the other two just standing there and looking at her with blank expressions, it seemed they didn't either.

"Um… Sure. Why don't you three let me get you something from those vending machines across the street?" She held her guitar case by the handle behind her back and tilted her head to the side cutely, giving them a sweet smile, "You know, to thank you for helping me out."

She watched as the three of them sent glances at each other, trying to decide before they all turned to her and nodded, smiling brightly.

Mel laughed and nodded, "Great, come on." She smiled and turned to head across the street with the three of them. They had actually surprised her, helping her get out of trouble, though she doubted their reasons weren't selfish, and now they were reminding her of puppies for some reason.

She quickly bought the drinks they'd picked and handed them to them along with a kiss on the cheek for each of them, "Thanks again." And then she turned and left them there, blushing and shocked. She ran off back toward her house, hoping to beat her brothers there.

* * *

Shin stepped up behind Mel as he they were entering the classroom, "Late again, Inouya?" He raised an eyebrow down at the boy in front of him.

Mel spun around to look up at him, he'd obviously surprised the kid, "Um, yeah." He said and slid the door open before walking in and planting himself at his desk.

The first thing Shin realized once taking his seat was the conversation his friends were having.

"Man, Minami! You should have seen her! She was so hot!" Uchi bragged excitedly, "I mean she was kinda lacking in the chest area but that ass, not big but still sexy as hell!"

"You guys are just making that up! There's no way a girl that attractive would show any interest in the three of you! I mean if Shin had been there then I'd understand but not by yourselves."

The others just laughed at his denial. With a quick glance beside him, Shin noticed that Mel's face was now a dark red and he seemed to be trying to hide his hate over his face, what exactly did he have to be embarrassed about with the guys talking about a girl? Mel had brothers; he had to know what they talked about even if he had no experience with girls himself.

Deciding to ignore it for now, Shin turned to the guys, "Hey, what are you talking about?" He wondered if Mel may know the girl or something.

"Oh, one of Kudo's guys from Ara was bugging this chick by the river and we ran him off for her, she bought us some drinks and gave us a kiss on the cheek." Kuma smiled over at his friend, glad to see he was in class today.

"Uchi you idiot! You said she just kissed you and it was on the mouth! That ain't nothing!" Minami shouted before hitting him on the shoulder.

Shin noticed as Mel seemed to be trying to hide and go unnoticed by the group, earbuds in and music going now, not listening to the conversation any further than he already had.

"What did this girl look like anyway?" he asked.

Kuma seemed to consider it for a second before shrugging, "Long dark hair, paleish skin, blue eyes, cute. That's all I can remember."

As class started the guys calmed down for the most part, he seemed nervous for some reason even though his blush was gone by now. He was fiddling with his hate almost constantly and seemed self-conscious of it. It got Shin to thinking.

He ripped off a piece of paper and wrote 'Meet me on the roof after school.' He knew hardly anyone went up there after school, too busy trying to get out of there and knew he'd get a chance to talk to him then to find out what was going on.

Shin tossed the note on Mel's desk, ignoring the strange looks he got from others who may have caught him and even the one Mel sent him before and after reading it. After a minute, the boy shrugged and nodded, agreeing to meet him there.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry again that it took me so long and that this is so short! I'll try to update again next week or at least sooner than I did this time! Hope you liked it and remember to leave reviews! If you've caught something where I messed up, feel free to tell me, or offer advise on the writing. Always room for improvement, right? :3

Later!


End file.
